In a data backup environment, several client devices can commence data backup at the same time using common write speeds (capacity to transfer data to the backup device). However, the amount of data to be backed up can be different for each client. Given the common write speed, the different amounts of data to backup can lead to a slower overall performance. This is because the client machines commence the backup process at the same time but complete the backup process at different times based upon the amount of data to backup.
The time required to complete the backup process tends to be driven by the client machine with the largest amount of data, and specifically that amount of data divided by the write speed of the corresponding client machine. The back up process is unable to leverage the bandwidth allocated to the other client machines, with less data to backup, that complete their backup process earlier.